The Sleepover
by SadSassyFabulous
Summary: Alfred invites Arthur to his sleepover. And things get really interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred invited Arthur over to have a sleepover. Arthur had nothing important to do, so he thought why not. When he arrived at Alfred's house, he knocked on the door and waited for at least minute until the door was finally opened.

"What took you so-" That's all England could say before a crying Alfred hugged him. Arthur knew what had happened to the poor man. He knew that America would invite other people to the sleepover. England dropped his suitcase, which had the things he needed for the sleepover and hugged him back, trying to comfort the other man.

"So.. What happened?" Arthur asked even though he was confident that he knew why America was crying.

America whispered into Arthur's ear, which made England somewhat uncomfortable. "McDonalds was closed tonight. I couldn't buy any hamburgers." Simultaneously, Alfred's crying intensified. England's eyes blanked out for a moment. He couldn't believe that America was crying just because of that.

"Ummm.. Do you want me to cook tonight…?" England asked because when America was a child he seemed to be enjoying Arthur's food. Little did Arthur know, America only ate England's food because he wanted to make him happy, even though his cooking was terrible and almost inedible.

"No it's okay. I'll just heat up some pizza from the fridge..." Alfred couldn't dream of eating England's food anymore. Alfred stopped crying, and then broke the hug. They two men entered the household. Alfred went into his spacious kitchen and started to heat up a frozen pizza. England looked around the house. He saw Alfred's adorable cat sleeping in it's bed.

"Your house is pretty neat. No offense, but I thought it would be extremely messy." England said, still pondering about it.

"Yeah, I guess." said America while he was focused on watching the pizza cook.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure! Do you want to choose the movie or what?"

"No, you can choose it."

America brought the pizza out on a gigantic plate and placed it on the table that was nearest the T.V. An aroma of melted gooey cheese, fresh onions, and bacon hits Arthur's nose. He grabbed a slice and started to eat it. Little did he know, Alfred couldn't help but drool, while he was staring at England eating the long slice of pizza. Alfred was kind of turned on by this… England realized that America was staring at him. He also realized why Alfred was drooling; he blushed just imagining it happening.

"Are you going to choose the movie?" England asked, clearly embarrassed that Alfred would picture such erotic things.

America went on Netflix and browsed for a good movie to watch. He decided to pick a scary movie. After 22 minutes through the film, England fell asleep on America's lap.

* * *

England had a dream. He and Alfred were on a date at a restaurant. Arthur was feeding Alfred some shortcake. When suddenly, America gave the other man a kiss on the lips. It was like a treat. England couldn't help but kiss him back. The kiss was so sweet thanks to the whipped cream and strawberries from the cake. This strange feeling overwhelmed Arthur, so he just went with it. Then, the setting changed and they were at Alfred's house. They were on the bed making out. Alfred was shirtless and was on top of England. Their kissing got more passionate and more intense. It felt so wrong; it felt so right.

"Arthur, are you sure about this? Do you really want to do this?" Alfred asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes. Please."

"Then, beg for it."

"Please. Alfred. I need you inside of me right now!" England's whole face was blushing as red as a tomato.

Alfred took off his briefs, and England saw America's large manhood in all its glory. Arthur spread his legs for Alfred. Alfred thrusted his entire manhood into the other man in one swift action. Arthur moaned in pleasure. It hurt, but also felt so good at the same time. When England got accustomed to the sensation, Alfred started to go faster. England wrapped his arms around America's neck as he was moaning uncontrollably. Ever time, when America thrusted, it would always hit Arthur's prostate. All this pleasure was building up in England's body. It was too much for him. As he was about to come, he saw Alfred's cat say, "Iggy, wake up."

England woke up lying on Alfred's lap with Alfred's brown jacket over him as a warm blanket. He always had loved that unique smell of the jacket. Arthur was greeted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. England could hear the rain outside.

"What time is it?" England yawned.

"10:58 PM." Replied Alfred. "England, I need to tell you something. That movie was really scary and I was wondering if… you would sleep in my bed with me and accompany me into the bathroom?" Alfred looks away clearly embarrassed.

"Sure. That's what friends are for right?" Arthur replied.

Arthur waited outside the door, while Alfred was showering. After what seemed like 10 minutes, he got out of the shower. England didn't need to take a shower because he took one before he came to the sleepover. They headed towards Alfred's room. He had a king-sized bed. Arthur took the left side, while America took the right side of the bed. The two men shared a blanket, their faces were facing each other. Until, it happened. Lighting flashed outside the window. Thunder screamed into their ears. America screamed in fear. Arthur knew what to do. This had happened before. England put his arm under the space between the pillow and America's neck. Arthur brought Alfred closer to his own body. Alfred was calming down as he was listening to the steady beat of England's heart. England noticed now that Alfred was way bigger, but he was still a big baby by heart. When Alfred was a child and there was a thunderstorm, Arthur would always be there to comfort him. He was his thunder buddy. Alfred felt safe and warm under the arms of Arthur.

"Arthur, I want you to know that I love you." Alfred said with intense passion. There was silence for a few seconds, before America realized that England was soundly asleep. He gave the other man a light kiss on the cheek, before going back to sleep. That night both Alfred and Arthur had a truly good night's sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another one of my fanfiction. It was my first time writing that kind of scene if you get what I mean. I asked one of my friends for some ideas. I'm not sure whether I should continue with another chapter. Leave me a review about that. I think this might be one of the last fanfics I write. I don't feel like my fanfics are that good. imnotcrazy22 is my Tumblr blog, if you want to follow me. Do you guys have any requests of a pairing I should write about? Thanks for everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I originally didn't think about continuing this story. I had writer's block.****This took me some time to write.I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

After the sleepover, America and England have been dating for some time now….

* * *

It was a morning of a new day. There lie two naked, sweaty bodies on the same bed. You could say that last night was beyond magical. It was late at night, and England and America wanted to shower together. The water from the faucet was pouring down heavily on the two men. England's back was on the cold, dry wall. America kissed England as if Alfred was a wild animal. The steam from the hot water was making it very difficult to breathe. Arthur put his hands on the wall for support, arched his back, showing off his beautiful arse to America. England gave him the look, and Alfred knew exactly what his significant other wanted. Alfred slapped Arthur's ass, and then got out…. of the shower. America then dried himself and went to his bedroom laughing. England, red-faced, also got out of the shower and dried himself. He also headed toward Alfred's bedroom and saw Alfred, on the left side of the bed, in only his black boxers. America gave England a seductive wink and signaled to lie down on the bed instead of staring at his body. Arthur turned off the lights and got into the bed. He was still mad about what happened in the shower. Alfred realized this and got on top on England. He started to kiss and playfully bite England's neck. This caused Arthur to moan a little. He wanted to get America back so he bit Alfred's ear. England could feel America's boner rubbing against his own; he then pushed Alfred off, took of his underwear, and lied down on his stomach. Alfred took off his own pair and lubed up, the sound of that made Arthur excited.

"Are you ready?" America said.

"Yes." England replied.

As America entered England, Arthur had to loudly moan into a pillow in order to keep quiet and not wake up the neighbors.

"Go faster!" England said in between his moans.

"But, you're not used to it yet."

"It doesn't matter. I like it rough."

England didn't need to say any more. America went faster and harder. England was breathing heavily, and he could hear his heartbeat speeding up. Arthur was about to come.

"Don't come until I tell you to." Alfred said.

"Alfred… please let me come." England said with his fake innocent voice.

America couldn't refuse the other man. He too was going to come soon. England came and a few seconds later Alfred also came. After that, they both were tired and fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning now. Alfred would always wake up first in the morning. He would also always give Arthur kiss on the cheek before he left the bedroom. England woke up hours later. He would also be grumpy if he didn't get enough sleep. He put on some clothes, brushed his teeth, and went into the kitchen. There he saw that Alfred had already made breakfast which consisted of eggs, toast, bacon, and England's favorite tea. England sat down and began to drink his tea.

"Arthur, I'm going to go out today." America said.

England noticed that Alfred had been going out a lot recently. Arthur acted like he didn't care that he was going out all the time, but deep down inside England was curious and a little worried.

"Okay." England continued to drink his tea and stare at America who wasn't eating any of the food. Arthur decided to follow Alfred.

Alfred went to the downtown plaza. England was behind an apartment building. England's heart shattered in a million pieces that he would never be able to pick up and repair it. He saw Alfred with a girl. Alfred wrapped his arm around her, and they both walked into a restaurant. England saw that the two of them together looked so natural and real. Arthur went back to Alfred's house and wrote him a note. The note said, "_I'm not a princess. This isn't a fairy tale. I thought I had you figured. Can't breathe whenever your gone. I stood there and watched you walk away. I got tired waiting, wondering if you coming around. My faith in you was fading. You told me you loved me. So why did you go away? Your name, forever the name of my lips. So I'll watch your life in pictures, like I used to watch you sleep. I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day. I hope you're happy. Come back to me like you would if this was a movie. But this isn't a movie. You said forever and always. You didn't mean it. This is good- bye._"

England called France.

"Hey, France. Is it ok if I sleepover at your place?" England asked.

"Sure. When are you coming?"

"Right now."

England arrived at France's house in about 22 minutes, and he also turned off his phone. England wanted to ask France of a big favor. Arthur told Francis the whole story about him and Alfred and asked France for some love advice. Arthur and Francis came up with an idea to look and act like they were dating in order to make Alfred jealous and show that England had long since moved on. There was a world meeting tomorrow.

At the world meeting, England and France arrived together, holding hands and smiling at each other as if they were the happiest couple ever. England didn't sit in his usually seat, next to America. Instead, he chose to sit next to France. England noticed that America wasn't paying any attention to him. But that look in Alfred's eyes, told Arthur that he was shattered. The other countries didn't understand America, but England did. Arthur wrapped his arm around France's right arm, also resting his head on Francis' shoulder. All the other countries thought that France and England as a couple was just so adorable. After the meeting was over, England decided to go back to his own home. Arthur whispered that to France.

"I think we should kiss." Arthur whispered into France's ear.

France's lips meet England's. The warmth from his mouth caused England to get lost in the kiss. Arthur threw his arms around Francis' neck. Francis' hands were on Arthur's hips. England didn't feel the spark and that weird feeling he would always get when he was kissing Alfred. As Arthur was about to pull away from the kiss because he felt like it was going on too long, he felt someone grab his shirt. It was America; he grabbed England and dragged him outside to the back of the building, where the garden was. Alfred pushed Arthur against the wall and stared intensely into Arthur's light green eyes.

"It's okay. I know. I understand." England said uncomfortable that America was so close to his face.

"Understand what?" America said. Because he was so close to England's eyes, Arthur noticed that around Arthur's eyes was extremely red, it was obvious that he had been crying a lot.

"I saw you with that girl. You guys looked so happy." England said feeling the hurt in those words.

"It's not like that. I was asking her for advice." Alfred replied.

"I'm not that stupid. I'm not going to fall for that." England said.

"Will you marry me?" America asked as he got on his knee. Arthur was truly shocked and didn't expect this. He couldn't reply at all.

"Is this what you asked that girl for?" England asked.

"Yes." America replied. England felt so horrible that he jumped to conclusions. Arthur started to cry.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. So very sorry. I don't deserve a man like you. I also wanted you to know that France and I were acting all along. I just wanted you to notice me. It's okay to never forgive me. I understand." England managed to say all of that while he was breathing heavily from all the crying.

"I forgive you, Iggy. I don't have the ring right now, but let me ask you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." America got up from his knee position, and England kissed the man so loved so dearly. This was right. There was no other one right for Arthur.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this.. I'm not sure if I should write another chapter for this. I honestly tried my best to make this good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried. That's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy reading this. It's not very well-written.**

* * *

_This day was going to be perfect. The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. But instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate…._

* * *

"You won't get away with this"

"I already have. After all, love is an open door."

* * *

It was today. It was going to happen, that special day. Alfred noticed that England wasn't his usual self.

"It's ok. You don't have to be so nervous." Alfred said, looking deeply into Arthur's light green eyes.

"I'm not nervous…" Arthur responded blushing and looking away. He then looked back at Alfred and wrapped his arms around his neck, embracing him. Alfred gave him Arthur a warm hug around his waist. Behind Alfred's back, Arthur wore a maleficent smile.

Arthur went to put on his wedding dress. Ukraine helped him with it, adjusting the little things that Arthur wanted to be fixed. After she was done, Arthur looked at himself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous!" Ukraine exclaimed.

"Thanks." Arthur said, faking a genuine smile.

It was almost time. Almost time for Arthur to walk down the aisle. France was going to walk him. France was like an annoying big brother to England. The door opened and there standing in an elegant, black tuxedo was France. He had his hair tied up in a simple ponytail with a blue ribbon which matched his eyes. The scent of roses on him was overwhelming.

"Are you ready?" Francis asked.

"Yeah." Arthur looked at himself in the mirror one last time, having malicious thoughts.

Arthur put his left arm around France's right arm. They began walking, until they reached a big door. The two men standing there opened the door. Everyone inside stood up immediately. Arthur saw that all eyes were on him, especially Alfred. Arthur faked another smile for everyone. The walk up to Alfred seemed forever. Arthur looked Alfred in the eye. This was where it would take an eternity.

Under the church, there lies the real Arthur in the basement. His arms were tied up, and his mouth was taped. Arthur could hear the sound of the piano music playing. He needed to escape somehow. Time was running out; he had to think quickly. Arthur used his magical powers to summon his spirit friends. He managed to summon flying bunnies that were of colors of green and pink. They helped untie the ropes around Arthur's hands and removed the piece of duck tape around his mouth. He looked to the left and saw stairs. Arthur saw the door which opens to the inside of the church.

"Speak now or forever hold your p-" The preacher said before he was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming on the wall.

All eyes on Arthur. Horrified looks from everyone in room, but Arthur was only looking at Alfred. Several people in the audience gasped in shock. Arthur saw the fake Arthur smiling and hiding behind Alfred. Arthur started to run toward the fake. Alfred saw what Arthur was going to do and simply got out of the way. Arthur speared the other guy on to the cold hard ground. Some people got out of their seats to break up the fight. Ivan held back the Arthur on the floor, while Alfred held the other one.

"Alfred, you have to believe me. I'm the real Arthur. That one is my evil twin Henry. Please Alfred." Arthur started crying as Alfred held him in his arms. Alfred pulled on Arthur's big bushy eyebrows, but they didn't come off. However, the fake one's eyebrows weren't as bushy. No one could fake those eyebrows. Alfred believed that this Arthur was real. Alfred called the police, and they arrested Arthur's evil twin.

"Arthur, you should go and get ready." Francis said waving to Arthur.

Arthur went with Ukraine to put on his wedding dress. He was nervous and happy. When he was finished putting on the dress, Arthur went to Francis.

"I'm getting married." Arthur was about to cry from happiness. He sounded like he couldn't believe it. France wiped the tears away from Arthur's eyes and gave him a hug. Arthur smelled that rosy fragrance France was wearing.

"Let's go. Alfred is waiting for you." Alfred. That name echoed through Arthur's mind. The piano started to play. Alfred removed the veil that was blocking Arthur's face. Arthur was blushing as Alfred was staring at his face. They said their "I do's" and now it was time for the kiss. Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly right and Alfred did the same. It felt awkward. This wasn't their first time kissing. It's just that they were so many people watching. Arthur didn't know when to break away from the kiss or how long the kiss should be. He wanted to Alfred to be the one to break away, but he didn't. Arthur felt like the kiss had gone too long and pulled away. Alfred then carried Arthur like a princess, and he walked down the red carpet toward the exit. Red rose petals were falling down like rain.

* * *

Later that night at the party, everything had changed. It was time for Arthur to toss his bouquet of white roses. The person who caught it was Feliciano, and everyone knew who he was going to get married with. People were banging their utensils onto their plates, which meant that they wanted Alfred and Arthur to kiss. As they did, the lights went out. Several people screamed. After a few seconds, they lights went back on, but the atmosphere had changed drastically. Yao was clinging onto Ivan, and Ludwig was holding Feliciano protectively. There lying on the floor, blood tainting his outfit, was Antonio.

"Someone call the cops. Its ok, Antonio. Help is coming." Lovino held Antonio's hand as he was talking and crying. Antonio touched Lovino's cheek for the very last time and smiled. There was no more warmth. No more warmth in the world. That hand soon got so cold that it would haunt Lovino for the rest of his life. There was no phone reception. Feliciano went to comfort Lovino, but he wanted to be alone. Lovino just wanted to shut the entire world out so that he would no longer feel this painful sensation deep down in his chest.

"Ludwig, I think we should leave." Feliciano whispered into Ludwig's ear.

Feliciano grabbed his bouquet of flowers and started to walk out the door. Ludwig slowly followed him outside. Then suddenly, there was a deep scream. Many others ran outside to see what had happened now. They saw that the bouquet of flowers wasn't white anymore. It was dripping with a color of deep red. The color of blood, Feliciano's blood. People went back inside afraid that if they stayed outside any longer they would be the next one to die. People are selfish creatures who only care about themselves. Ludwig carried the dead Feliciano inside the building. He placed the dead body delicately next to Antonio. The others were crying out of sadness and fear. Ludwig knew Lovino would be devastated. Ludwig didn't know what to do anymore. There was no hope. No future. No light. He had to comfort the other man. He kneeled down next to Lovino. Before Ludwig could do anything, Lovino embraced him, and he started to cry louder. Ludwig was also crying silently and breathing heavily. Arthur saw all this happen, and he too started to cry. At the bottom of the table, Alfred held onto Arthur's hand tightly. As if, he would never let go. Everyone was either staring silently or weeping. The lights went off again, and the fear came back. Many people turn their phone's flashlight app on. But it was already too late. There was that familiar scent of strong rose perfume next to Arthur.

"Good-bye."

**THE END**

* * *

**I know some of you guys might hate me for writing this.  
**


End file.
